


Offering Mercy

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mercy needs a little TLC, Madame Vastra gives it.RP Fic.





	Offering Mercy

Madame Vastra had seen the woman collapse from the upstairs window, she had sent Jenny out to fetch the woman inside, smiling as Jenny settled the woman on the bed and left, she was quick to move to check the woman's pulse, weak but evident and she was still breathing. She smiled sadly as she moved to tuck a pillow under the girl's clearly broken arm, she would have to try and mend it later. The woman murred and shifted slightly still unconscious. Madame Vastra had moved to check Mercy's arm, moving to adjust it before finally pushing it firmly back into place, her sigh soft as she bent to kiss the girl's damaged arm, shivering as the leftover time-energy tingled through her, fixing the girl's arm. Mercy shuddered and let out a pained mew as she began to regain her senses. 

"I'm sorry..."

Vastra murmured gently. 

"W...Who?"

Mercy asked as her eyes began to flutter open. 

"Shhh, it's okay... you are safe."

Mercy looked bleary-eyed up at Vastra.

"Who are you?"

She asked. 

"Madame Vastra..."

Mercy murred.

"Where am I?"

"My home."

Mercy put a hand to her head.

"I feel so dizzy."

Vastra moved to stroke the girl's forehead, feeling how very warm it was, warmer than Jenny's. 

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"A few days..."

"How long have you been hurt?"

"I... don't really know."

"Let me take care of you?"

Mercy nodded.

"Yes....you may..."

Vastra smiled softly, kissing her gently, focusing her mind on healing Mercy, every tiny issue. She watched carefully, smiling gently as she pulled back, stroking Mercy's forehead gently once again. It was still warm, but it was at least humanly warm. 

"How are you feeling now, little human?" 

"Better...."

"Get some sleep, little one."

Mercy murred and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
